Naruto Torazuka
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: "Damn old monkey, why do WE have to spy on the academy?" "Because Naruto, while young, you are one of the most intelligent and talented people i have ever met. that and Kushina and Mikoto need to get used to their reduced age so the three of you will be my spies!" "You really need to start taking charge again old man, where is the old kami no shinobi?" "i'm back my boy, i'm back!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

17 years after the Kyuubi attack

Naruto was awakened from his slumber from some noises in one of the nearby rooms… the rooms that his two teammates reside in. sleepily he got out of bed and walked down the hall to one of the rooms. As soon as he opened the door his face went beet red. On the bed in the room happened to be his two teammates naked with their arms wrapped around each other, large breasts pushed into each other while grinding their shaved crotches together and kissing each other… the only piece of clothing they happened to be wearing are white stockings that go to mid thigh. A light coating of sweat covered their bodies.

Naruto closed the door slowly and walked back to his room… the master bedroom and thought _"my girlfriends choose to have sex with each other while I sleep… we agreed on no sex until we all reach Chunin… damn you jiji, why did you have to request US to stay back in the academy two extra years to spy on Mizuki? I could be in there with them right now if it wasn't for you and that deal!"_ he then got back into bed and fell asleep with a scowl on his face.

The next morning

The rays of sunshine poked through the windows of his room as he groggily opened his eyes and felt two weights on his chest. He looked at the weights and saw a mess of blood red hair and a mess of raven black colored hair. They were both the same as he found them during the night… almost completely naked, only having stockings on.

He sighed and lightly pushed them off of his chest and went to take a shower. When he came out about a half our later he flicked them both in the forehead and got dressed before baking his way downstairs to make breakfast.

When he got into the kitchen and started getting things out of cabinets a large tiger came up to him and nuzzled against his pant leg. Naruto quickly made his companion a bowl of chow and finished making breakfast. When he brought the food into the dining room his two girlfriends were sitting at the table with a little bit of drool coming out of their mouths from the smell of the food.

Naruto set down the plates and looked the two of them "Mikoto, Kushina… next time would you mind putting up a silencing seal." He said to which the two girls blushed crimson. They were about to speak but Naruto held up his hand "I understand that you both are in a sense 'redoing puberty' since I found a way to de-age you both back into teenagers… but still you make it way to tempting to join in and I won't do that… not yet anyway. Kushina learn to hold the sexual tension back. I understand that it has been 17 years since your husband died and you haven't had sex since before that (she never had a child so it's not incest for her to be with Naruto). Mikoto, it know losing pretty much your whole clan must have been hard, and your son wanting nothing to do with you must be even harder. But please I like my sleep and I need it to function properly. Finish u and let's get to the academy so that we can ACTUALLY pass this time. Damn monkey making us spy on a Chunin." Naruto told them whole mumbling the last part.

**Ok so yeah, I know this chapter is short… this one is really only a prologue of sorts kind of just letting you know some back story… not much… of Kushina and Mikoto. **

**For those of you who are confused as to happened in that chapter well basically Kushina never held the Kyuubi in the first place and it attacked on Naruto's birthday. The village was never told that he is the Kyuubi host so he had no problems from the villagers. After Minato died, Kushina went into Anbu and did mission after mission until she was basically a shell of her former self… until Naruto fixed that and de-aged her with the help of the Kyuubi. **

**For Mikoto, after Itachi did his thing while she was out on a mission Sasuke went into his emo mode and stated that Mikoto wasn't his mother and so she did what Kushina did until Naruto got a hold of her.**

**As of right now all three of them are 17 while the ROOKIE 8 are all 15.**

**Hope the chapter was ok and my explanation made sense**

**I am willing to add THREE girls to the harem which as of right now consists of Kushina and Mikoto. I'm letting you all decide on who those three will be!  
**

**I WILL state right now that Hinata, Sakura, and Ino will NEVER be a part of any harem I write so keep that in mind. So yea place you're three choices in the reviews but first**

**FORMAT FOR CHOOSING THE HAREM GIRLS!**

**Name:**

**Three reasons why I should add that girl: **

**IF THE GIRL YOU WANT TO ADD IS AN OC OF YOUR MAKING PLEASE LEAVE THE REVIEW LIKE SUCH!**

**Name: **

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Weapons:**

**Bloodline:**

**Clan:**

**Village:**

**Area of expertise A.K.A T&I, Ninjutsu, Medic, ect.:**

**Eye color: **

**Hair color:**

**Yeah you get the idea! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm back with the 2****nd**** chapter of Naruto Torazuka **

**Ok first off Shadow12 I know I already sent you a PM but I'll say it again… your OC is in the harem.**

**Hoytti: for me if I put in Fem Haku then I have to put in Fem Zabuza. It's not a one or the other it's either both or none… if I do decide to do that then since the two of them are close they would be getting pretty much the same screne time and I could add the last girl in seeing as in my mind Zabuza and Haku are kind of half and half as they in a way complete each other. Haku for long range support while Zabuza gets in close.**

**The last girl is an ehhh. I decided to do the whole Naruto get's sent on a solo mission while in the academy during the years that he is the Hokage's spy and runs into… Pakura and saves her from the Kiri ninja that killed her. **

**You'll learn more about the workings on that mission in the future.**

**Takiashi Komuro: yea I wasn't planning on that Yuri scene, but I was looking through pictures of Mikoto and Kushina in ninja outfits and a picture of that scene came up on Google images and I was like. "Ok, I have to put that in my story." Sorry if it set you off or offended you. I just hope that if you are still reading this story that you accept my apology... I'm not really into Yaoi or Yuri but I saw it and get that idea.**

**Oh yeah before I forget and you guys bitch at me Naruto WILL be overpowered due to events in this chapter.**

**Finally I will also be doing a minor crossover with Fairy Tail. More on that in this chapter though which has a time skip by the way.**

Just as Naruto finished eating a somebody knocked on his door. He sighed and went to see who is at the door. To his surprise the Hokage was standing there. "um, what can I do for you Hokage-Sama?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiled softly "I'm sorry Naruto but I need you and the girls to stay 1 last year at the academy?" he told him.

Naruto scowled "would you be kind enough as to tell why you're doing this?" he asked irritably

Hiruzen sighed "something big is coming… I can feel it… starting the next school year the clan heirs are going to graduate and I need you three to look after them so you will be going with different teams on joint c-rank missions to keep them safe. I understand you have been working on a time/space chamber for training. Did you finish it?"

Naruto smiled at the fact that his Hokage asked him that "We just finished it a week ago, or should we say THEM. We made three of them and then destroyed all evidence of notes and we only kept the basics in our mind so that even if somebody was to read our minds or interrogate us they won't be able to get enough to make one. To be honest since you are pushing us back a year the girls and I are going to use those three chambers to train for the year which will be a hell of a lot longer for us but we won't age in the chamber… but our bodies will develop more. In my case muscles, in the girls case, they become more toned and sexy. If that is all I would like to get training." He told him.

Hiruzen nodded "That's fine and I expect you to be strong in a year." He said and walked off not knowing that Naruto and the girls will be stronger than any ninja on the planet in just 1 year.

Naruto walked back inside and into the basement where a sealing array that he worked on in secret happened to be set up. He looked over the array seventeen times and then stood in the middle and activated it after sealing off the room.

4 hours later Naruto woke up with his eyes sore. He walked over to a mirror that he placed in the room and smiled as his work is complete… he created a Doujutsu connected to the element of Ice. The sealing ritual also seemed to awaken his dormant bloodlines as well… oh well; he has plenty of time in that chamber to use up.

He smiled at the look of his eyes but frowned at the fact that they happened to be permanently active. The eyes were black with what seemed to be a raging snowstorm inside of his eyes.

He walked back up the stairs and motioned to the chambers and they walked in and won't be out for ten months real time but just over 15 years in the chamber.

While Mikoto was in the chamber she trained in her affinities for fire, lightning and earth along with two sub elements… it IS possible to use a sub element with vigorous training and enough dedication. The sub elements she chose were Lava (Earth and Fire) as well as Nuclear (Fire and Lightning) as well as worked on her Blaze release.

Lastly she worked on mastering her EMS. All in all those 15 years were eventful for her and was always busy. It was lonely but the solitude helped her have better focus. She also learned a large variety of Jutsu while in the chamber

Kushina's training went just about the same with her mastering water, Fire, and Earth. Then moving onto Lava, Boil, and Wood afterwards. She, of course learned as many jutsu as she could in that time and, like Mikoto made it to the point where she doesn't even need handseals… ahh the wonders of the three of them knowing the Shadow clone Jutsu. Kushina could tell that Mikoto's Chakra was MUCH larger… she must have worked hard since it is up at about the amount of chakra that a 14 tailed beast would have while she herself has about 26 tails of chakra since she fused with Kurama thus ending the beasts existence.

When Naruto walked out of the chamber both girls couldn't help but start drooling at him. The power rolling off of him was intoxicating, his body was fit for a god and his silver hair was shaggy and his eyes showed a snowstorm of epic proportions. Naruto smirked and quickly went over his schedule oh what he did in the chamber.

While he was in the chamber he had 500 shadow clones train in chakra control for 180 days to get his control to as high as it could go with him doing that over again every time he went over two more subjects he would do that second subject and then wok on the third as well as chakra control at the same time.

After that he spent 720 days just exhausting his chakra and waiting for it to refill again everyday… that basically made him 30 tailed beast. It may be no juubi since the juubi is made up of all the tailed beasts together (Basically Juubi = 45 tails in my story).

Naruto then spent a total of 720 days on elemental manipulation, 120 days on each element which consisted of Water (Nadaime level), Wind, lightning (Way faster in lightning armor than A could ever hope to be!), Ice, Typhoon, Monsoon and storm.

While he was training he made sure to have his clones study the Konoha library… all of them which he copied though the use of a copy jutsu and stealth. 1 clone for each book and they were not allowed to burst until each one memorized the book they were given front to back.

When the manipulation was done… which also boosted his chakra control… he worked on learning every possible jutsu from each element while even creating his own. He master each and every jutsu to the point where he needed no handseals at all...

He then trained in his Bloodlines. The one he created Toketsugan (Frozen eye) which allows complete control over ice, it allows him to be able to track movement just like the Sharingan, and it gives him the ability to slow time down by a small margin allowing for enemies to have delayed timing and for him to move and react faster.

Naruto was Born with two dormant Bloodlines but the ritual unlocked them. His first bloodline is from his mother. She came from a clan that was gifted by the Poison Dragon (Fairy Tail) which allowed him to cover his body in scales and contact with the scales has have a variety of effects since the poisons react fast and are deadly so Taijutsu is not advised.

The last thing he trained in was his second Bloodline which is similar to the Kaguya clan's bloodline in the sense that a Kaguya uses their bone structure as a weapon. Well the Torazuka Clan that his Father hailed from had a skeleton made of Chakra Metal as it was passed down from their ancestor Logan or as he referred to himself as 'Wolverine' (X-Man) as the clan name suggests, Tora or Tiger, and then Zuka or Charting. The Torazuka clan has a second part to their bloodline. It allows them to turn into human/tiger hybrids and maul their opponents when things get tough. It's a last resort thing since it puts a lot of strain on the body of the user.

For Naruto using his clones to their fullest potential the total workload if you're counting years happened to be 143,861 years worth of training on his clones' part. Kushina accomplished about 134,623 years of training with clones while Mikoto got to around 131,247 years of training with clones.

They all got out of their trance of looking at each other's bodies and went to their rooms to change into come more appropriate clothes since their previous clothes where barely hanging on.

Naruto emerged from his room wearing black combat boots, royal purple slacks made out of dragon scales, an un-tucked buttoned up white dress shirt which is also made of dragon scales. Around his neck is a black scarf with the symbol of the Torazuka Clan on it. He has on black dragon hide gloves and lastly a royal purple trench coat made of the scales of a dragon along with his silver hair being shaggy. On his back is an O-Katana with the handle over his left shoulder. (He basically looks like Sparda's human form. The picture of what he looks like is at the top next to the story title.

Next to come out was Kushina, who was wearing a modified version of her old Jounin attire as she is about be to a genin again. Her vest is now Jounin style but yet it is not one. Mikoto came out and was dressed pretty much the same as Kushina, same outfit, different hairstyle.

Naruto smiled at them 'Well, Let's get going to Hokage-Sama's office to let him know we are back and ready for action… then we can… well graduate I guess… Onward!" he said as he walked out the door followed by his two girlfriends.

**Ok so how did I do? Good bad? If I way over powered them then I did my job… have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back. And onward…**

**AJGuardian: yes epic time chamber and rushing it… not really. Do you really want me to go through each and every training step one after the other while going in depth about what the clones are doing… in my mind it's a FUCK THAT moment and I just give a summary of the training and move onto a real chapter.**

**It's just what I do**

**Destroyerz: FINALLY SOMEBODY WHO UNDERSTANDS!**

**Cerulean Knight: the reason he can't turn them off is because he gained the eyes through a ritual. They ARE NOT his natural eyes. Any children he may have WILL be able to turn them off though.**

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

After about five minutes of walking Naruto stopped "Hey girl… why the hell are we walking there?" Naruto asked.

Kushina and Mikoto stopped and adopted a thinking pose they shrugged "we have no idea… but we've technically been away from the village for over 15 years so we might as well get reacquainted with the village." Kushina answered.

Naruto nodded "Good point." He said as they continued to walk around the village to get a feel for it again. They then headed for the Hokage Tower.

Upon entering they headed past the secretary who wasn't paying attention and up to the office door. Naruto knocked and got the "Come in." from Hiruzen.

When they entered the office Hiruzen saw Naruto, Kushina, and Mikoto walk up to the desk and could only think _"My god! The power rolling off of them is _**HUGH! **_I can't believe they got this powerful in that amount of time in that chamber"_

Naruto looked his Hokage in the eyes and he could only flinch on the inside at how fierce His eyes looked with that snowstorm. "Welcome back you three… just how much training did you do?" he asked.

Naruto smirked "For me it was about 143,861 years with the use of shadow clones. For Kushina it was about 134,623 years and Mikoto got about 131,274 years of training" he told him and laughed when Hiruzen's pipe fell out of his mouth. "so, when do we graduate?" Naruto asked getting strait to the point.

Hiruzen, had his pipe back in his mouth and was smoking it, took it out ad breathed out a ring of smoke "You already have, that idiot Mizuki tried to steal the scroll of sealing last night. All you have to do is get your ninja ID picture taken and then get the registration done. And go to the academy to meet the other students and wait for your sensei to arrive. I can tell that you are more powerful than any sensei I can give you. Hell I can tell you are all more powerful than me, but in order to do missions you have to have a sensei to take you out of the village on those missions since you are only genin without experience… well Naruto you don't have experience but Mikoto and Kushina do so."

Hiruzen was cut off by Naruto "If I can fight off against 300 clones a day that know everything that I know no experience then you are a fool. You said it yourself; I am more powerful than you. We don't need a sensei. We will still work together with the other teams on C-Rank missions and Up but D-ranks we don't need a team. It is part of the system so I know we don't have any choice but to do D-Ranks."

Hiruzen nodded "Fine, you won't have a Sensei but, will do joint missions with other squads… mostly Team 7 though… if they pass since they have Sasuke on their team and he is a bit… unstable…" he told the three. They nodded and started to walk out of the office towards the roof to get their picture taken. "Oh and one for thing, be at the academy tomorrow at nine O'clock in the morning to get meet the students. Also catch!" he said while throwing them their respective headband, navy blue for each of them.

They got their pictures done and walked back into the office to hand in their paperwork only to find the Hokage's Grandson trying to attack his grandfather again. The three of them sweatdropped and Naruto called out as the boy ran and tripped over his own scarf 'Faceplant' "Konohamaru, what in the name of sam hell are you doing?"

He jumped back up and yelled "Naruto Nii-san! Please teach me another Jutsu for not being around for the past 12 months!" He pleaded.

Naruto chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm and took a scroll out of his pocket in case Konohamaru was here and handed it to him "He Ko, it may not be a Jutsu but it has two chakra control exercises in it." Naruto told him just as Ibisu ran into the room.

"Don't worry Ibisu, he's fine? How have you been this past year?" Naruto asked the sunglasses wearing ninja.

Said man turned towards the silver haired teen "Hello Naruto, I've been well thank you. Now come on Honorable Grandson, let's go check out those control exercises that Naruto gave you." He told his charge as the kid cheered and ran out of the room in excitement.

Naruto looked to his leader "I guess we'll be on our way and rest up before headed to the academy." He said as he was dismissed with a nod from his leader.

The next day:

Naruto shushined in a swirl of ice from his house to the academy with Mikoto and Kushina right behind him. They walked into the building and looked for the room they were supposed to enter, Note in hand for the teacher known as Iruka.

They walked in and sat down. Naruto looked at the clock which read 8:10. About ten minutes later a kid with a pineapple-like ponytail walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the trio before he walked up the stairs and sat down in the back corner seat. Not even bothering to ask who they were for even what they were doing there. Soon many of the other students started to shuffle into the room not even noticing that Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina were there. Soon on Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room with a massive air of arrogance surrounding him.

No looked around the room and saw the one person he never thought he's have to see again… his mother. Everybody looked at Sasuke, and then looked at where he is looking "What are you doing here…Mother?" he said as many people gasped.

One of the kids asked "Wait, how can she be your mother? All the Uchiha were killed, weren't they? Also she looks seventeen years old!"

Mikoto looked at what used to be her son "Hello… Sasuke… as to the question as t how I could be his mother, that's a simple question. Naruto here found a way to de-age me a while back and so, here I am as a genin again. Oh and my name is Mikoto Uchiha, the woman on the other side of Naruto-kun is Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki Clan. And Naruto-kun is the last of the Torazuka Clan. Anyway our teacher is here." She said as they all turned to see Iruka walk into the room, only to be flung forwards by two girls, one with bright ass, kill me pink hair, and one platinum blond which is common in the Yamanaka Clan.

Iruka got up and went through the standard ninja speech and took out a list "Squad 1 will be Naruto Torazuka (que massive blushes from girls with major killing intent from his girlfriends), Kushina Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha … next up is squad 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Que squeal and annoying as fuck shout about true love), and Aimi (OC that will be paired with Naruto). Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inukuza, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still active so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. That will be all now wait here for your sensei's to arrive and good luck. With that Iruka walked out of the room.

Team 1 got up and started leaving when a pink haired bitch spoke up "Hey, We're supposed to wait for our senseis to arrive'!" she yelled.

Naruto looked behind him "shut up you banshee, the reason we're leaving is because we don't need a sensei because there is nothing that a sensei can teach us that we don't already know. We just need to rank up our mission count so that we can advance in rank. Ta-ta." He said as he walked out.

Six weeks later:

Naruto opened the door to the village leader's office "A-Rank Mission Complete Hok-a-ge-sa-ma." Naruto started as he saw the pink haired bitch yelling at the Hokage to give them a better mission.

"SO GIVE US A MISSION WORTHY OF SASUKE-KUN'S TIME!" she yelled only to have a blade at her neck pressed just enough a brake the skin a leave a trail of blood from the wound as he whispered in her ear but still loud enough for everybody to hear "never question or insult Hokage-Sama since for one he has the power to revoke your ninja license or to even order your death for your outburst. Don't d it again."

The bitch nodded fearfully and Naruto let her go. "Anyway, Mission complete Hokage-Sama." Mikoto said.

Hiruzen nodded "Ok, well Kakashi do you think your team is ready for a joint C-Rank mission with Team 1 here?" he asked. Kakashi nodded "Ok then you'll be a body guard some someone, send in Tazuna." He said.

The door behind them opened and an old drunk dude walked in "What's this two squirts, a scarecrow. The only ones who look sane and powerful are the girl in the red top, black pants and dark red hair (Aimi) as well as the silver haired kid and the two girls on either side of him. Well my name is Tazuna I'm a super bridge builder and I'll need super protection." The drunk told them

Three hours later:

"Alright let's go." Kakashi told them.

They walked down the road for a while until Naruto noticed a puddle in the road and Naruto manipulated the water in the atmosphere to start forming a storm to strike down the enemy if need be when they walked passed it and got farther down the road a two ninja's formed out of the puddle and one of them threw the other at the group but halfway through the air they saw Naruto smirk and say "One down…" as a lightning bolt came down on the ninja in the air and the other ninja ran to help his brother "Mizu!" he yelled as his brother of turned into ash from the power of the lightning bolt. Gozu looked horrified at what happened to his brother and looked up at the sky and saw a crackle of electricity before he got shocked with a way weaker version of the bolt which rendered him paralyzed.

Naruto walked up to him, grabbed him and tie him to a tree. Naruto looked him in the eyes and stated "You will tell me what I want to know you won't die a painful death."

**DUN DUN DUN…. What will happen next… I'm sure you all know but, ehh whatever. Was it good? Bad? Let me know! And have a nice night!**


End file.
